


Bold Declarations

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira recieves a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Declarations

_It’s just a blaster…don’t go getting sentimental now…_

She didn’t care.

Things had been somewhat quiet lately, thank Force. Quiet moments seemed to be getting scarcer and scarcer lately.  

She had been sitting in her chair, not doing anything other than sitting with her feet skimming the console like she tended to do.

She had heard familiar footsteps. She didn’t turn the chair around she had just sat there and smiled ever so briefly.

 

“Work, work, work,” Corso had leant on the chair, “You know there’s better ways for a beautiful women to spend her time… why don’t you let me take you off this ship and show you some fun…”

_Who are you and what have you done with Corso?_

“Got some ideas?” She had quirked an eyebrow, she quite liked how this conversation was going. Ever since that conversation after Taris things had been kind of awkward…

“How about you, me and a bottle of Corellian Red? I’m sure we can find a cantina with a back room…”

_One… two… three…_

He had let out a frustrated sigh, “I… can’t do this…”  
 _Welcome back farmboy…_

“I thought I’d be suave like those guys who hit you up everywhere we land…”

_I appreciate the effort._

And then he had gone back to the ‘you deserve better routine’ part of her was touched, another part was rolling her eyes.

She had tried to play him off somewhat, trying to persuade him to keep his distance a little bit.

And then he had given her a blaster, another one.

 _Oh come on, he names his guns…_  

And then she had found herself feeling oddly lost for words. Sure she’d been given gifts before but it was always like they had strings attached.

But this, this wasn’t that way at all. It had been a genuine gesture…

_Oh cut that out… pull yourself together_

Oh what the hell, she could have a moment. She was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt I recevied on Tumblr that came from a 'headcanon' list:
> 
> Fluff :: What hits their soft spot? Does anything them into emotional goo?


End file.
